


Summer Roadtrip

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Melting Pot Christmas in July, New Beginnings, Pregnancy, Smut, Summer Holidays, alternative universe, melting pot fanfiction, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Draco and Astoria made the move with his parents and Scorpius years ago. Living in America is a big adjustment but Draco and Astoria are finally getting to go on their honeymoon! Where will they go?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Christmas in July 2020





	Summer Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the admins of Melting Pot Fanfiction on Facebook for running this fest again! It is one of my favourite fests to be apart of and I’m so glad that I got another summer prompt that gave me a challenge! 
> 
> Prompt: Roadtrip   
> Location: Phoenix Arizona

The decision to move to America hadn’t been an easy one for the Malfoy family at all— they had been cleared of all charges against them but still were treated like dirt. When Draco had gotten married to Astoria and they had had Scorpius the hate and abuse that they received pushed them over the edge in their decision, at first it was just the young couple and their son. But then Lucius and Narcissa decided to move as well. 

Packing all of their belongings and taking a portkey they ended up in Georgia, Atlanta. It was the quietest part of America that they could be relocated to. It was all apart of the end of the war Ministry efforts. Anyone that wanted to leave Britain would have assistance and be relocated. 

It was hard to settle in at first, the customs of a different country was a definite obstacle, and some of the American Wizarding community knowing who they were was hard at first. But then they got to know the small family and started to help them. 

Draco and Astoria has never had a honeymoon, so after Scorpius’ second birthday— Draco’s parents took Scorpius and told them to go somewhere and make sure to use Muggle transport. 

They had learned how to drive quickly once they moved here, and no longer looked at muggle transport as if it was trash. It was actually quite fun to sit behind the wheel and have the wind blow in your face because you’d put the canopy on the convertible down. 

Astoria chose to go to Arizona as their getaway— she had heard of the Sonoran desert and all the lakes that it boasted from one of her friends from her mother's club and was told she had to experience it for herself. 

They jumped in the car and prepared for their drive, it would take just over a day to get there and they planned on doing it in small increments. Passing through states such as Mississippi, Tennessee, Oklahoma and New Mexico— they made good time arriving on the third day. 

La Siesta Motel & RV Resort allowed them a cabin to themselves, a pool in walking distance and stain glass window designs that were simply gorgeous. Astoria changed into her muggle swimsuit as soon as they arrived and they headed to the pool for the afternoon. 

Both of them were sporting a tan darker than they had ever seen when they lived in Britain. Summers in America were definitely hotter than they had experienced before, this was their second one and they knew exactly when to lather the sunscreen on and when to leave it to get tanned. 

Relaxing beside the pool had the couple breathing easier for the first time since they had arrived in America, it had been hard for the both of them trying to transition but they had made it. 

“Draco, do you mind rubbing some lotion into my back?” Astoria said as the sun started to set and everyone else left the pool grounds for supper. 

“Sure thing, love.” Draco said, stretching before he walked over to her chair and undid the string holding her bikini top together. Rubbing lotion in whilst giving her a massage had exactly the effect he hoped it would when he had started. 

Her breathing deepened and she was moaning quietly, showing him just how quickly he could turn her on. 

Moving his hands down her spine slowly, he undid the strings on her bikini bottoms and started to massage her ass gently. Slowly getting closer and closer to her core as he went. Nudging her thighs apart— he dipped down and felt how wet she was for him, “Do you like that love?” He whispered in her ear. 

A moan was his answer as he pushed his fingers into her, her insides clenching around his fingers making him wish it was something else inside of her. It didn’t take long before she was moving with his fingers trying to get release. 

Flipping her over, he bent his head and kissed her languidly before pushing his own swimmers down enough that his length sprung out. Mounting her he let himself down until he was laying with his hard length perfectly aligned with her core. One thrust was all it took for him to sink between her thighs. 

Astoria grabbed at his back with her nails, forcing him to move quicker, it didn’t take long for them both to fall over the edge, breaths coming harder and faster as they tried to calm down. 

“I only meant to have you do the lotion, you know that.” Astoria said, fake admonishing him. 

“Yes, but darling, you’re simply irresistible when I’m rubbing my hands over your smooth skin.” Draco said, smiling down at her. 

“We should head back to the cabin and take a shower,” Astoria said, raising an eyebrow telling him that a shower wouldn’t be all they were doing if he took her back to the cabin. 

Draco tied her strings quickly, picking her up bridal style after tucking himself back into his shorts he rushed them back to the cabin. 

After a night of barely any sleep, they both showered early and headed to the Sonoran Preserve to see what all the fuss was about. Two days later they headed into the northeast mountains to Bartlett Lake to taste the sweet waters, a picnic lunch and then back to the cabin to get some rest before heading off to Saguaro Lake and enjoying a light lunch at the restaurant that overlook the lake. 

Two weeks of utter relaxation and the couple didn’t want to go home, but it was time to return to work and they both missed their little boy so much. 

The drive home to Atlanta took no time at all and they were greeted by Narcissa, Lucius and Scorpius playing tag in their front yard. All three laughed as they ran. 

Draco and Astoria stood watching for a few moments before Scorpius realised they were there. The boy ran to them jumping into Astoria’s arms squeezing her neck tightly. 

“Did you miss us baby?” Draco asked. 

“Yah!” Scorpius shouted as he jumped in his mother’s arms stretching towards Draco. Taking the exuberant boy he gave him a hug, and then they all went inside to show pictures from the trip. 

oXo 

Four weeks after they returned from their trip, Astoria could be found hugging the toilet as she lost every meal she ate. 

“I think it’s time we go to the doctors,” Draco said as he fussed over her. 

“No. I just need to get my vitamins and ginger ale,” Astoria said slapping his hands away. 

It was obvious to her and her mother in law what was happening but the men were oblivious and worried over her daily. 

Astoria was waiting until Narcissa came back with the presents before she told Draco and she hoped that she would hurry because he was getting ridiculous trying to pick her up and carry her around the house. 

“Draco, just leave me alone. I’m fine.” 

“No you aren’t! You’ve been sick for days, you need to let me take you to the doctors.” Draco shouted. 

Narcissa entered with the gift boxes as he yelled, “Draco! Leave her alone and sit on the lounge please. Scorpius dear! Come out here please. Your mother has a surprise for you and your father.” 

The toddler came running as fast as his little legs could carry him and sat obediently. 

Draco opened his present confused as to what was going on until he saw the onesie with “Daddy’s little terror” embroidered on it. Scorpius had a matching onesie but “I have the best big brother” embroidered on it. 

Draco locked eyes with Astoria and grinned, “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” She said smiling back at him. 

“This is the best surprise, no wonder you’ve been sick. I should have known.” Draco added. 

“Yes. You should have.” 

“Well Scorp, ready to be a brother?” Draco asked. 

“Yah!” Scorpius shouted excitedly. 

All the adults laughed at his excitement even though he didn’t understand what was going on. 

Summer was the perfect time for new joy coming into their lives, from a simple roadtrip. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xo


End file.
